A Love That Never Dies
by American Fantasy
Summary: 30 years ago Victoria was ordered to kill the love of her life but never did she expect that he would be alive until they met 30 years later. Victoria/Ivan


**A/N: There is not enough RED fanfictions out there that there should be so i'm taking this step in writing one to get them started. The relationship between Victoria and Ivan is truly amazing. Though I don't normally shy away from my normal writing categories, I just had to write this. The lines in italics is the dialogue from the movie. I did not write them, they are the works of the writers of the film, which I used centre my own story and extended story along but all the others are mine. R &R =)**

* * *

><p>For all those years there was no one else. She had to admit looking back on her life, she never had any regrets about her career choice. For who else would put the men in their place. She was the best Wet Works agent in the damn M16 and everyone knew it, but Victoria was harboring a secret that would jeopardize her very position there, and his name was Ivan Simanov.<p>

However different in every way Ivan and Victoria couldn't be more similar. But he was K.G.B and she was MI6, any form of relationship was most certainly traitorous. It was a dangerous game they were played but neither cared, they loved each other and that was all that mattered. Until one day their cover was blown and the M16 became aware of the somewhat serious relationship between them. That was when Victoria was given the order. It was either him or her. There was no doubt about it that she was scared, he was the love of her life and she couldn't see it any other way. Being put in this difficult situation and the decision she had to make didn't make it easy for her. For days she tried to reason with her decision and try to find another way for them to be together, but it was no use. It was too late.

They were meant to be meeting for dinner at a nearby restaurant, but when Victoria came late, that is when Ivan knew that something was not right, like everything about Victoria she was always punctual, prompt ready and on time. She leant against the cold brick wall of the restaurants back alley and dug her boots further in the snow covered ground shifting the still settled snow. A single tear fell from her cheek and melted into the snow her eyes were flooded in a pool of tears that she tried to hold back, but she just couldn't bring herself to contain the emotions bottling up inside her. She sobbed for a moment, alone in the cold dark alley clutching on to her gun that was to take the life of her love. Her knees felt weak and she pondered for a moment what a life with Ivan would be like if they were never to be caught. Would they be married? would they have children? And would they ever grow old together knowing that they would be with each other for the rest of their lives. Victoria shook her head and dried her tears that were staining her cheeks and tucked a strand of her long blonde hair behind her ear, straightened her posture and stashed her gun deep within the pocket of her winter coat and walked into the restaurant where Ivan met her eyes with love and compassion. Something that she did not deserve for what she was about to do to him.

"Hello, Ivan" she said casually, siting down in the seat opposite him giving him a weak smile.

Ivan took her hand and kissed the top of it softly while looking into her dazzling blue grey eyes,

"ZAchik Moy."

"Where have you been? I was beginning to worry."

She fidgeted with her fingers in her lap and tried to act as coy as possible.

"Nowhere, I just had some things to arrange that's all." she covered up, as believable as possible.

"If you say so" he eyed her suspiciously

Over the course of dinner Ivan could suspect that something was not right even though Victoria in all honesty tried her best to act as normally as possible. He knew her better than she thought and could tell that there was something amiss. The tear stains that dried her cheeks became visible with a flicker of the candle light on the table so he that she had been crying. But for a reason he did not know. Victoria just wanted to spent one last night with Ivan and make what little time they had together a good one, after all, at the end of the evening she knew that he would be dead. Ivan was most certainly entitled to one last happy night together and that was the very least that she could do, she owed him that much to do so.

After dinner they took a walk around the snowy English park, snowflakes falling lightly from the sky and resting on their warm fur coats protecting them from the outside coldness.

As they walked in silence Ivan stopped suddenly when he knew that there was no one else around, the park light above them casted shadows on Victoria's face where she shied away from it. Ivan unlinked his arm that was linked around her and grabbed a hold of her warm hands looking at her seriously.

"You were so quiet during dinner Zachik Moy, I can tell that you have been crying, please tell me, what is it my love?" he asked tenderly.

She tried to look away from his gaze but found her eyes meeting his with just as much love. She pulled away quickly her hands fleeing to her mouth as she turned away from him and paced around on the spot.

" I can't do this" she muttered into her hands, "I can't, I can't" she whimpered.

"Can't what?" he looked at her in concern seeing the tears arising in her eyes.

"Vickie" he grasped onto her arms forcefully but gently pulling her close to him.

"Can't, what?" he articulated each word very clearly to her.

Her head dropped in a moment of defeat and sadness.

"They know Ivan..."

His grip loosened on her and she began to feel limp. Ivan stood back and took a moment to process this, just looking at the pain in her eyes knowing that this was serious. He knew where this was leading to.

"They've order you to kill me haven't they?"

Victoria bit her lip and fought back the tears shaking them off, "But I won't- I"

"Do it" he stated simply.

"What?" she looked at him with confusion.

"Do it and save yourself."

"But Ivan I-" she began to break down, nothing was stopping the tears that were flowing freely down her delicate face.

"Sssssssh Zachik Moy" he pulled her into a hug and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "I love you."

He grabbed her hand and guided it into her pocket to take hold of the gun he knew was there and made her pull it out.

He nodded and with that she took a deep breath and shot three precise bullets into his chest.

Watching as he fell to the ground, red blood pouring onto the bright white snow, staining the surrounding area. His eye lids drooping looking at her one last time making sure that she was the last image he saw until all was black and she was gone.

* * *

><p><em>30 years later...<em>

_"They've got Sarah"Victoria stated. "Frank, you're no good to her dead " she tired to reason with him. _

_"We've gotta move" Marvin pointed out loading his gun as a car came to a stop in front of them. _

_A stocky Russian man hops out from the car, "Now is not the time to waste." _

_"Ivan?" Victoria questioned. _

_"ZAchik Moy" _

_"Nice to see you too Ivan" She stated with no surprise. If anyone was to survive three bullets to the chest, it would have to be him. _

_"Did he just call you bunny?" Frank looked at Victoria with confusion._

_She gave Frank a glare and shook it off, " Life sometimes is complicated..."_

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe it, all these years, he was alive. All those years thinking that she had killed the one person she felt connected to and truly loved. It was a silent car ride where neither Ivan, Frank, Victoria or Mavin spoke much apart from the occasional they finally arrived to their designated spot once out of the car Victoria finally spoke.<p>

"Ivan...would you mind if I had a word with you?"

"Of course not" He agreed happily.

Victoria looked to Frank and gave him an assuring nod, "We'll be there in a minute, we'll find Sarah I promise" and with that Frank and Marvin disappeared inside the house leaving only the two of them together in the snow covered mass.

"Familiar isn't it?" Ivan spoke about the scenery before them.

"Yes, very..." she sighed and pinched her the bridge of her nose, "how is this possible?" she whispered.

" It just is."

"I'm sorry Ivan" she looked at him with the regret that was hanging over her shoulders for many years.

"There is no need to be, I'm alive. I'm here, you're here and thats all that really matters isn't it."

Victoria looked at him with disbelief, how in all of these years had she not ever known that he was alive?

She turned to leave, Ivan stood there looking at her in awe.

"I tried to find you a few years later..."

Victoria felt those words sting her heart as though she were back 30 years ago in the English Park where they had last seen each other. She turned around facing him once more.

"... But you had left MI6 by then and joined the CIS. Something I thought you would never do..." Victoria gave a weak smile at this.

"You're a difficult women to track down I must admit. But then I realized that if I found you, that would defeat the purpose of what was done and I would not put your life in risk again."

She gave a firm nod of understanding, "Let's find Sarah alright."

He smiled, " If that pleases you."

They headed back to the house. Though it had been three decades since they last saw each other, until today, Victoria's sure thought that the man she once loved was dead, was no more and was now standing but a few feet away from her. Her heart soared as mixed and unresolved emotions began to swirl inside of her, just what she was feeling she was unsure of. But what she was sure of was that she had never loved anyone else as much as Ivan.

* * *

><p><em>The Fundraising Gala <em>

_Victoria stood in the middle of the dance floor alone, scanning the surrounding area when Ivan came behind her and spun her around ,"Hello bunny" he pulled her into a slow dance._

_"Moves like that could get you killed," she warned._

_"Your radiance tonight renders me almost speechless" he looked into her eyes._

_"Almost" she repeated._

_Dipping her backwards slightly with the music, very impressed with the grace an elegance of the dance he was commanding._

_"What are you grinning at?" she looked at his very pleased expression._

_"I've always dreamed of killing an American president" he stated proudly._

_"Vice president" she reminded him softly._

_"Mmm whatever" he shrugged, looking at her fondly he smiled, "Having you in my arms once again, I get carried away."_

_"Really?" She implied sarcastically._

_"Tell me you love me" he whispered into her ear._

_Victoria looked at him then looked down again uncertain as to his answer, "It's been a long time, Ivan."_

_"Blink of an eye"_

* * *

><p>They continued the dance for a few seconds,pondering with thought as to their it so hard for her to admit that she still cared for him, she was a retired assassin despite what she was about to undergo that night, things were not as complicated as they were in their youth. But that being said how can you simply feel everything that you felt in a relationship that occurred in her 30's.<p>

It wasn't until Victoria was shot did she truly start to think about her regrets upon life. Finding out that Ivan was alive so recently had been a shock to her and what had certainly happened in between that time had revived so much of her past that she tried to put behind her with her retired life. Letting Marvin go for the sake of not letting her slow him down she knew that she was now truly alone. Very rarely did she think about what might have been different if she had made other choices. How might that of changed things? Most of all Ivan. She came to realize that he was her one true love and she had never wanted anything more in her life than to be with him, she knew that 30 years ago and she was just starting to realize that now.

Her white dress was no more, as a red stain of blood appeared at her side of her waist. It was painful sure, but nothing was more painful than realizing that she would never get the chance to tell Ivan that she loved him. How else would she get out of this mess alive? Unarmed and shot she knew that her odds were slim and had little chance of making it out without being confronted by the enemy.

She backed against a metal door when she found that it would not open, making the fact she would not escape a reality.

_"What happened? She gasped startled as she heard the deep voice of a man behind her" I could be of assistance." _

_Suddenly there he was. Right there to save her, her shock disappeared when relief set in and she sighed happily smiling at her knight and shining armor who edged the door open for her. She stood there weakly with disbelief, she knew that now she could truly accept her feelings for him. Ivan picked her up and carried her away like a true gentleman who had saved the damsel in distress. _

_"I love you" she finally admitted to him._

_"I know," he walked away with her feeling satisfied that now they could finally be together._

* * *

><p>Once they were in a safe and secluded location Ivan tended to Victorias bullet wound from the back of his car. A clean shot in and out that seemed to miss her vital organs. She was lucky. Making the last stitch on her, he cleaned up the wound by dabbing alcohol around the area but not on it, fortunately for him he was a Russian and never without a bottle of vodka on him. He caressed her cheek lightly and looked at her fondly.<p>

"Sorry if I hurt you," he said while putting away the medical kit, "I seem to be a little out of practice."

"You did a good job," she complimented him gratefully, "Thank you, Ivan."

With a spare shirt in the boot of his car he gave it to Victoria to put on in exchange for her torn and bloodied white gown.

Fortunately for her, the large shirt was more like a dress on her.

"We must stop meeting on such terms. It seems that when we are around each other, one of us always ends up shot," Ivan pointed out.

She grinned at him, "It seems that danger follows us know matter what."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take for you."

After a moment of silence, Victoria spoke, "Ivan..."

"Mmm?"

"Nothing" she said unable to finish the sentence afraid of what the answer might be. .

He already knew what she was about to say. Like no one else they seemed to compliment one another and could understand what they were going to say before they said it. " No I never stopped loving you."

Her smile was genuine when she looked at him, this time with adoration and pure love and understanding.

"Neither did I."


End file.
